The TRUE Sky High
by AmazingTreacle
Summary: Someone told me to write a story, so I did. It's slash; it's a parody. It's about the students and faculty of Sky High. Flame all you want. I don't give a damn.
1. Chapter 1

I was challenged by some writer, so I decided to do something about it. So, flamers can't write, eh? Well, I guess you didn't know we were good at PARODIES! TAKE THAT!

* * *

Warren Peace hated girls.

He despised each and everyone one them. All they did was talk about nonsense and complain about broken nails.

Even Layla, the stupid hippie he failed to hook up with at that dance, was annoying as hell. All she cared about was saving the environment, protecting the animals, and trying to stop the demolishment of the damn rain forests south of the Equator. The girl was pretty - hence why Mr. Hothead wanted to hook up with her - but she never shut her mouth! It unnerved the poor teenager to his fiery limits.

Magenta, now she was another story. The short pigheaded girl complained about stereotypes. Nonstop. Maybe if she stopped dressing like a poser, then she would have friends and nothing to talk about. Warren yearned to tell her that, but he did have a bit of a heart. Plus, the girl packed a mean punch. Waste of time trying to get something through her thick head. Stubborn as a mule she was. Warren thought it would be pure irony if she could - indeed - turn into a mule.

Then he had the right to call a girl a jackass!

But he then remembered that donkeys are called jackasses, and he couldn't believe his own stupidity.

The last main squeeze in his life - the thought literally made him hurl - was little Charlotte Spade. Her demeanor was cold as ice, just like her power. Freeze Girl was a slut, and he enjoyed every thought of bedding her...

Only she was the biggest bitch Warren had ever dealt with in his short measly life. All she did was talk about people that Warren _should_ roast. Like Warren did work for stupid little brats...

Though, she _was_ good in bed.

So Warren lead a single life the rest of his high school career. Every girl, from having the power of having every power in the universe (though it wasn't physically possible) to ones who had no powers at all, tried to hook up with him. They were shallow, low life Mary Sues. Of course, Warren had no idea what Mary Sues were, but it was damn straight that each girl that tried to hook up with him was as ridiculous as the last.

Our favorite pyro slammed the book shut and picked his head up. Across the room stood the tall, burly William Theodore Stronghold. Warren noticed the chiseled physique under the tight blue shirt the teenager was wearing (a shirt Warren liked best on the younger man). The soft brown hair moved against the invisible wind, enhancing the strong, full cheekbones that were tinted light pink. The skin impeccable - waiting to be kissed by either the sun or someone's lips...

One thing popped into Warren's mind:

"I must bed Will Stronghold!"

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to update every single time I receive a flame. This goes out to that shelby person who loves gay guys or whatever. I mean, flame a story because of one lousy review? What an immature preteen. Sheesh! She didn't even bother to attack my one-shot!

La-aaaaammmeeee.

Here's the next chapter. Again, I only update when I get crap like I got.

* * *

Will longed to be with Warren.

It was almost THE fact of life. Two sworn enemies they were. After that stupid, petty dance, they soon became best friends. Feelings were attached. It was better they were enemies for crying out loud! At least the whole sexual tension would have a good effect. But no, Warren thought it was best to become the best of best, best friends.

Yeah, Will thought it was the stupidest thing ever.

They - though not knowing about the other - hopefully thought that it would be best friends with benefits.

At least, that's what Warren wrote in his diary every night.

Will took it upon Layla to figure out what to do.

"Layla, I have to figure out what to do," Will told her one night after they finished whatever homework they had to do. Layla sat on the Stronghold living room couch; her hairy, feministic legs were propped up on the coffee table (they were hidden by her flowerly skirt). Of course, she would know what to do. She knew both boys on a romantically linked level. For crying out loud, she secretly hooked up with Warren - something he would disagree with - but didn't enjoy it.

Having her breasts burned was not something she wanted to do ever again.

Unless it dealt with a certain glow boy...

She smiled and replied, "you know what? I think you should just ask him out. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Him reject me? Him being a homophobe? What if he decides to spread it around the whole school? I'm not out of the closet yet!" Will whined. Of course, the only people that knew were Layla and his mom. They both thought it was wonderful, especially the fact that Will trusted them and all.

"I think you should. Trust me." Layla's smile waned.

Oh, she knew that Warren was gay. Though, he always threatened her if she told anyone, something else would be burned. That something dealt with her having children, and the pleasure of conceiving them. She shivered at the thought of never having children with -

"You know what? I think I'll ask him. Tomorrow. After school..."

Will couldn't stop smiling that night. Who wouldn't want that juicy, Adonis-like body Warren possessed? The body haunted Will's dreams. The idea of the licking of abs hardened the younger boy. He didn't even want to think of what was under the flaming draws...

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, yay for flames!

I don't have a life, thank you very much. =D

* * *

Will's stomach churned.

In the cafeteria, Warren hunched over a very thick book. Next to him sat a girl. It wasn't just any girl. It was Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue! The lucious beauty tried her best to attain Warren's attention. I mean, what she wore would've attained any boy's attention. The very thin, tall, blonde wore only what any other girl would wear. Her fish net stockings were ripped in all the right places, and she wore a leather skirt on top of them. The blood red crop top she wore showed off her toned midriff. You could see her rock hard abs! Need I say that she had curves in all the right places despite being really thin?

Of course, while she looked perfect, she was perfect. She had the same exact power as that Rogue mutant from the X-Men. She had every damn power in the universe at her finger tips. Of course, she couldn't control it. She wasn't that good.

Every guy wanted her.

Except for Warren.

Because he hated girls, remember?

"What the hell do you want?" he asked after Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue poked him in the ribs. She giggled madly and passed him a note.

**You're hawt.**

Warren burnt the paper to a crisp. Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue only wrote another note.

**Why are you so mean?**

Warren got up and stalked off. The girl simply followed, purposely rising her skirt for the passing boys. Lash and Speed stopped short to look at her invisible thong. Lash's elastic jaw dropped while Speed's boner ran a mile. She had that kind of effect.

"Warren! Oh Warren! Why aren't you fighting me? We should be yelling at each other like stupid preteens!" she called and waved her arms frantically in the air. Lash stepped in front of the girl and grabbed her by the waist. She shrieked, but once she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, she grinned.

"I think my chagrin just chagrinned," she whispered. "Did anyone every tell you how hot you are?"

"Hot for me, baby?"

"Yes," she breathed.

From the other side of the hallway, Will grimaced. "Now, where the hell did Warren go? I must profess my love!"

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all the people that reviewed to attack me! It makes me so happy that people are so dumb that they don't know what a PM is! (Yes, I do look after them). Such a splendid way to get home from school!

Shout out to: Kamishiro18! Thank you soooooo much for adding me to your community! The title makes no sense whatsoever, but I'm still honored that I'm the only author and subscriber apart of it! Cheers!

And to Gryphaena, who is such a true blue friend. Always there catching my mistakes! You are amazing!

* * *

Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue was pissed, to say the least. After her intense make out session with Lash (who, by the way, was an AMAZING kisser), she became bored. She wanted to be fondled, groped, and sexed up to such a degree, she would feel the potential orgasm when she was 87 years old! He didn't give her any of that, and needless to say, she was pissed.

"Woe is me; woe is me. Will someone help?" she chanted in the gymnasium. Coach Boomer, also known as the Sonic Boom/Sonic Pedophile heeded to her call.

"You need a real man, Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue? I sure can give you what you want, any time you want it," he said sauvely. Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue narrowed her eyes, looked the older man up and down, and shrugged.

"If no one else can please me," she replied and leaned over to kiss the older man. He gripped her by the wrist and led her to the nearest janitor's closet. He ripped off her shirt, bra, skirt, and invisible thong. He then groped her abnormally large breasts. She in returned, clawed off his shorty short shorts, and bent down...

AND PUT HER MOUTH ON HIS YOU-KNOW WHAT!

Will ran down the hallway after spotting Warren. The brooding hunk was (again) hunched over his oddly thick book.

"Warren! I have something to tell you!" Will gasped for breath. Warren lifted his head and glared.

"What?"

"Warren, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I am - "

Just as Will was about to say "in love with you" the bell rang. Students piled out of the classrooms, just as Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue and Coach Pedophile fell out of the closet. Everyone gasped as Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue fell right on top of the older man; both were naked.

"I can explain!" Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue shouted as Penny pushed her way through the crowd.

"You bitch! He's my man!"

"What you talking 'bout?" Freeze Girl yelled with fists clenched. Coach Pedophile smiled awkwardly.

Principal Powers shoved her way through the crowd. Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue sat on the floor, legs spread open. She cried heavily in her hands.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Do me, Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue!" Lash screamed through the name calling. She perked up and ran over to him. She jumped him and tore off all his clothes.

Will sat down on the ground in disbelief. "_Why does this shit always happen to me? I just want to tell Warren that I love him!"_

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	5. Chapter 5

Uh. Uh. Uh! I have nothing to say... =/

Except that I changed the name, because I'm not talking about Warren anymore. It's all about Sky High. The TRUE Sky High. Warren's part of it yes, but so are other people. =)

* * *

Ethan bit his lip. He was nervous. He was shaking. He was trying not to shit his pants. The short black boy - who was continually looked over by his peers - sat on the outside steps. After the fiasco with the Tyranno-slut-rus bimbo with Lash, he became jealous. How could an extraordinary super stretch hottie fall for a imbecile like that? Why would a hottie hot-hot boy (who was clearly gay..did you SEE that purple shirt he wore?) fall in love with a girl named...whatever the hell her name was?!?

The puddle knew what he had to do.

He had to put his mouth on Lash's YOU-KNOW-WHAT...

...whether the older teen was drunk or not. Ethan preferred if Lash was sober while doing so, but he needed to be satisfied.

Because Little Larry sucked at it.

Pun intended.

He decided to take his problem to Warren.

"Hey Warren? What would you do if someone you loved completely ignored you?" the Puddleman asked his somewhat of a best friend. Warren didn't close the disastrously thick book, but he turned to face Ethan. Of course Warren knew what he would do if someone he loved completely ignored his feelings. It was happening at the very moment with a William Theodore Stronghold, the hunk that he nearly roasted twice.

"Well, it depends on who it is."

Ethan made an 'O' with his mouth. Should he tell Warren? Should he not tell Warren? Would Warren be pissed if he found out that Ethan loved the biggest, bullying - but sexiest - badboy at Sky High?

"You won't kill me if I tell you?"

Warren refrained from rolling his hazelnut colored eyes. "No."

"It's...Lash!" the smaller boy squeaked and jumped as if Warren was about to roast him. Instead, Warren began to laugh.

"Lash?! Him out of all people? You can totally do so much better than him. Have you ever seen him in the locker rooms? There's _nothing_ there!"

Ethan longed to be a senior at that very moment. Locker room? With Lash? With the true love of his life? It would be like he died and gone to heaven. No, it would be better than heaven. It would be his own Bermuda paradise, with Lash as his little fanner girl. Yum. Him in a hula skirt (very short _and_ thin hula skirt) without a shirt. The thought mouth watered the younger boy until Warren nudged him out of his day dream.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I was having a good day dream..." Ethan mumbled. "So, what should I do?"

"Tell him," Warren replied simply and went back to the mysterious book he was reading. Ethan hopped up and ran back into the building.

"LASH!? LASH!? Where is he?!"

We all know where Lash was. He was back in the janitor's closet, dry humping Mary Sue. Though, oddly enough, he fell away from her charm. She disgusted him, but as one of the resident badboys of Sky High, he _had_ to bed her. He _had_ to be cool.

He couldn't be openly gay!

Though, he totally was.

And totally loving that little puddle named Ethan.

Mary Sue stopped moaning and groaning and smacked him across the face. Her telepathic powers kicked in when her sex partner thought of it.

"How dare you! You used me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the janitor's closet still unclothed. "OH. MY. GAWD! I totally got used by Lash, but he's totally in love with Ethan Puddlemere! Can you believe it?"

A random person passing by stopped short and stared at her. Magenta rolled her eyes and did a face-palm. She didn't understand the dumbass girl one bit and let her opinion be known. "How stupid are you? Everyone knows. It's called dramatic irony you dumb bitch."

Lash smiled and went to find Ethan. Of course, he forgot to put on clothes also.

And Ethan would understand why Warren mentioned the locker room...

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	6. Chapter 6

I thank anyone. =D

Just A Person: I am not going to respond to you, because I only talk to people through their PenName. If you have one, don't be afraid to give it to me.

* * *

Zach loved Layla. Everyone knew it. The two of them snuggled every chance they could get, whether it be on the bus, in the cafeteria, or during Gym. Zach loved how she smelt, how she felt, and how she said his name. She was perfection in his eyes, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

"Layla, I love you; you know that, right?" he asked that day after the whole Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue-in-a-closet-with-Coach Pedophile and then Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue-learning-about-Lash-was-gay-and-in-love-with-Ethan ended. Glow Boy and Plant Girl sat in the library, hand in hand, body to body, lips to lips. Zach didn't want to let go of her, despite the librarian giving them an evil glare.

"Yes, I do," she replied and poked him in the stomach. He chortled and poked her back. She poked him back. He did it to her.

For about five minutes, they poked each other back and forth. They giggled madly.

That's when Lash burst into the room, naked, and looked frantically for Ethan. He spotted the two lovebirds and ran over to them. Layla began to laugh hysterically at the sight of him, while Zach turned red.

"Why the hell is he doing that? He's not a real man without clothes on..."

Warren spoke the truth about the locker rooms. Lash, for the lack of a better word, had a really, really, REALLY small genital appendage. It was about an inch long (measured by both Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue and Speed) and weighed only about an ounce. Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue didn't mind, because her small mouth could still fit around it, but Speed on the other hand decided to remain friends once he saw it.

Oh, and the only reason why Warren noticed it was due to the fact that Warren just did that. He looked around curiously, like any guy would. Only he didn't mean it in the fashion of sizing up...

On with the story!

"Do you know where Ethan is?" he panted, and Zach tried his best not to look at the sweating, naked boy. It was an embarrassment; Lash was an embarrassment. Zach didn't like embarrassments.

"He's looking for you," Layla replied. Lash frowned and began to tear up. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He wanted to know the exact location where the damn boy was! "I have no clue."

Lash began to cry and showed his cut wrist to the two. Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue found them really sexy and lapped the blood up from his newest cut. Shee healed him, but it still showed the scars. Zach grimaced while Layla cooed.

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing!" she said, and Lash nodded in agreement.

Then Ethan ran into the door.

He locked eyes with Lash.

Who was naked.

It was like his wildest dream. Only it was reality.

Lash motioned for the boy to run over. Ethan did, while taking his clothes off, and jumped on the stretchy boy. Layla and Zach both gapsed as the two lovers landed on the table and began to have intercourse. The librarian found it hot, but in the right mind, called Principal Powers to stop the shenanigans. She entered the room and pried the boys off of each other. What a site it was. Lash and his lack of appendage, and Ethan with his overabundance of appendage.

She laughed at the irony.

"I'm going to let go of you two. If you want to continue this, do it somewhere where it isn't in the public eye. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they both said, eying each other. Powers let go of them, and the two (Ethan on Lash's back) ran for the nearest bathroom. She turned to Layla and Zach. "I think you two are the only sane ones around here."

Zach nodded, and Powers left the library.

That's when Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue and Freeze Girl entered the room. They were accompanied by Coach Pedophile. They realized where they were and abruptly left. They went into the nearest bathroom and decided to join the festivities with Lash and Ethan.

Warren, however, tried to find Will.

Magenta, on the other hand, had her own problem...

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	7. Chapter 7

Gah, thank you all for the heartfelt reviews! It just makes me smile when I see a new e-mail from this site.

Big shout out to Mignun and The Forgotten Unforgetable. You guys are awesome! Also this is dedicated to Tana00's friend for being such a witch - I mean - awesome reviewer! I love you girl!!!

* * *

"I can't believe we're about to do this."

"Just chill out, alright?"

"Are you kidding me? We can get into trouble!"

"Why do you care? Aren't you all against conformity and stuff?"

"Well...yes! But I don't do illegal shit like this."

"Hey, don't curse in front of me, or I'd have to serve you a detention."

"Okay, forgive me. I don't do illegal stuff. I don't need a record," the teenager rolled her eyes.

"Good, but it's okay. What we're doing is okay."

"Murdering is NOT okay!"

"When it's as big as this, it's the only option!"

"Since when am I the adult?!"

"Magenta, sweetie, I know you don't want to do this. We have to get rid of Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue once and for all. I'm tired of her; the staff is tired of her. Frankly everyone is tired of her, except for Coach Boomer and Charlotte," Principal Powers mumbled under her breath. Actually, she loathed the Super as much as the next villain, but she couldn't tell Magenta the real reason why.

Oh, the real reason? Because Principal Powers was in love with Coach Boomer and wanted his babies.

Despite being too old.

But, that didn't stop her dreams. Sure she had kids, but she hated her husband.

As always.

Anyways...

Magenta sighed. "You're right, I'm tired of her too. But what can I do? Get rabies and bite her?"

"No, I have a much better plan. It involves Warren, Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and even Lash. We need to concoct something so wretched that it would not only destroy her, but her dumbass spirit and soul. She would just disappear out of thin air!" she said triumphantly.

"No cursing," Magenta mumbled under her breath. "Look, what if I said no?"

"Expulsion, no recommendations to the college of your choice, and your life will be ruined."

"Okay, if I do help?"

"Valedictorian, you get into the college of your choice, and your life with be amazing and with a lot of benefits," Principal Powers replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Her blue eyes gleamed brightly under the half moon spectacles she wore that day. Magenta was mesmerized, unable to figure out why she noticed that.

No, she was not in love with Principal Powers.

She just read Harry Potter too much.

"I'll do it," she said and shook hands with the authoritative figure.

"Good, now get to class. I'll write you a late pass..."

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	8. Chapter 8

Gah, thank you all for the heartfelt reviews! It just makes me smile when I see a new e-mail from this site.

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it was late!

So, I will either have two or three more chapters. Kay? Kay...

* * *

The plan was set. Magenta and Principal Powers made it up during the last period of the day. As promised, Magenta recruited her main posse to join in the destruction of Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue. Lash, Speed, Penny, and somehow Gwen/Sue/Royal Pain became apart of it. Gwen/Sue/Royal Pain supposedly busted out of jail just to help with the annihilation of Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue. There was a reason for it.

You see Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue was actually an evil villian that was captured many years ago. She was placed in the Maxville Jail, and she was roommates with Gwen/Sue/Royal Pain, and the latter hated the former with ultimate passion. Of course, she was also jealous that Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue had the power to stay the age she was. The girl never aged, and Gwen/Sue/Royal Pain hated the idea!

Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue had to go down. She had to go down badly.

Warren and Will sat next to each other, outside Coach Boomer's office. Warren would secude Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue out of the office, and Will would scoop her up and throw her into the cafeteria.

So, they did just that!

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me you freaking homo!" she screamed wildly and thrashed in Will's arms. He threw her as hard as he could through the many walls, and she landed, naked, in the cafetera. The whole school watched as Lash wrapped his arms around her bare torso, and Ethan held a net gun. The latter pressed the button, and the net covered the girl.

"Ha! You can't stop me!" she threatened, but the net got rid of her powers. "Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Prepare to meet your maker," Layla warned and stalked towards her random vines from out of nowhere whoosed through the window and around the girl. Warren threw fireballs at her. Lash strangled her. Ethan shot her multiple times with a random Uzi he found. Magenta watched from afar, taking in the destruction of the young girl.

Royal Pain walked forward with a new invention. The laser went off, and Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue vanished within plain sight.

"Where'd she go?" Zach asked, peering at the black dust that resided in Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue's place. Royal Pain smiled.

"She's gone, and her soul is forgotten."

Three men in white uniforms came and wrapped Royal Pain in a straightjacket. She complied and walked out with them.

Principal Powers missed the whole thing. She was having a three some with Coach Boomer and Freeze Girl. All three moaned loudly as Boomer/Pedophile rubbed against both women since, you know, he had two YOU KNOW WHATS!

Warren and Will, however, still didn't know each other's secrets...

* * *

FLAME ALL YOU WANT SUCKAS! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH!

PEACE!

REAL WORDS


	9. Chapter 9

There is a different note at the bottom of this chapter. Please don't cry when you're done. It'll break my little heart (well, depending on who you are. Lol).

* * *

Later on that day, Will did something stupid. He decided to stop on the steps of Sky High and demand everyone's attention.

"Hey! Everyone stop!" he shouted, and quite literally everyone stopped. He nodded in content as he wringed his hands together. Will took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Where is Warren Peace?"

The hothead stepped out from the crowd and looked up at the love of his life.

"What is he doing?"

"Is he asking for an early grave?"

"This can't be good."

The same thing buzzed around the Sky High students as Will stared right into the eyes of Warren. The latter boy shrank from the pressure and embarrassement, but he wouldn't let either show. He was Warren Peace after all. He couldn't allow others see him in fear.

Will cleared his throat. "Warren, I have known you for a couple of years, and I have always been your friend. You nearly killed me the first week of school, but you helped me during the time with Royal Pain and recently with that bitch ass whore Mary - something or other - Sue. If anything, we have been the best friends thick and through. I've always respected you, as you have respected me; however, there is something I've been dying to tell you. I have been meaning to tell you ever since we became best friends, but I haven't be able to cough it up. You see, I didn't want to ruin what we had, because you really are a great friend - "

"Oh just get on with the show!" Coach Boomer shouted from his office, and the students grimaced in disgust at Principal Power's moaning. Will nodded and stepped forwards.

"Warren Johan Peace! I, William Theodore Stronghold, have been in love with you for the past couple of years."

You see, this is where people would gasp in shock, but the students at Sky High knew Will loved Warren. It was obvious.

They just were frightened at how Warren would handle it.

Warren, however, teared and ran up the stairs. Will jumped back as Warren gave him a bear hug, but then the hothead did something totally imaginable. He kissed Will on the lips passionately. The students cheered and clapped, and almost everyone was in tears.

In her own universe, Mary Spencer KaAnne Dragon Karen Lilly Edna Kelly Ryder Angela Sue cried endlessly.

**The End**

* * *

Ignoring my usual notes, I have to thank everyone who has helped this fanfic happen. It was a total joke at first, supposed one shot, but I actually got into it. I'm surprised at the number of people who added me to their favorites/alert list, and who added my story to their favorite/alert list was well. Honestly, I'm still shocked that I actually put so much effort into making this story. I mean, how many chapters is it? Nine? I have almost 40 reviews! This story is less than 10,000 words as well!

All I can say is DAMN! and Thanks for all the support!


End file.
